A happy beginning
by Keregal
Summary: When regina tells snow how she truly feels the outcome id more pleasurable than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Regina sat at granny's by herself in her usual spot at the bar. Henry refused to talk to her, the charmings were being their always annoyingly optimistic selves. Regina looked up as she heard the bells ring indicating that someone walked into the diner. "And speak of the devil." she said as snow walked in looking around until her eyes landed on regina. "Oh great." regina sighed and picked up her glass of whiskey taking a swing moaning as the warm liquid burned her throat.

"Regina, there you are we've been looking all over for you." snow said coming to sit at the bar stool next to her.

"apparently not considering i've been her for the past hour." regina sighed she was not in the mood to deal with whatever it was the princess wanted. "What do you want?" she questioned waving ruby over and ordering yet another drink.

"We just wanted to know that you were okay." snow said her voice laced with concern. Regina looked behind snow and beside her.

"Dear maybe i've just had to many of these." she said gesturing to the glass "and correct me if im wrong...but you're the only one here."

Snw started to blush. "okay….I wanted to know if you were okay." she said moving her head to the side. " well are you..okay that is."

Reging placed the glass on the counter and looked at snow with glassy eyes. "You tell me, my son won't talk to me the people who are supposed to be my so called 'family' treat me like a damn outcast, and on top of all of that you of all people had to be the one to find me!" regina shouted before realising what she said realizing what she said will only come with more questions. Snow started to say something but before she could regina slammed a twenty dollar bill on the table and got up to leave.

"Regina wait." snow said getting up to follow her. Once she grabbed regina's arm making her turn around. "Regina what do you think i did?"

"YOU CHOOSE HIM!" regina shourted before she could stop herself.

"I-I shit.." she stampered.

"Regina what do you mean i choose him? Him who?"

Regina was silent before answering "charming you choose charming."

"Regina what are saying?" snow ask walking closer to regina.

"I'm saying that i have feelings for you!" regina yelled throwing her hands up in frustration "i have ever since the curse broke and I-" snow cut her off by smashing their lips together. The next thing that came out off her mout took regina completely by surprise.

"It's about time you tell me" the kiss turned more lustful as their moans filled the streets of storybrooke regina realized something they were still outside of granny's. "How about we continue this somewhere more private.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for any mistakes. read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina smirk as she looked at a still sleeping snow. She looked so peaceful. Regina moved a piece of hair away from her face and moved it behind her ear. She let her finger linger though moving it down her cheek and down her neck. That's when she got the idea she slid under the covers and between her legs careful not to wake snow just yet. She inhaled breathing in her sweet scent before dragging her tongue through her wet folds and sucking on her clit. She heard a moan from above signaling that snow was awake. She crawled back above the covers finding a smiling snow wide awake.

"If that's how you wake me up I'm staying over more often." Snow said with giggle bringing pecking Regina's lips in the process.

"Oh baby I was just getting started." Regina says as she starts to rub small circles over snows clit before sliding in two fingers and pumping slowly.

"Ahh god Regina...that feels so good."

"Yeah...you like when I finger that pretty little pussy of yours don't you baby."

"Mhmm yesss please." Snow pleaded

That was all the encouragement that she needed she speed up her movements adding a third finger without warning.

"Oh my god ahhhh." Snow moan grinding her hips against Regina's fingers.

"You want me to make you cum baby?" Regina asked looking snow directly in the eyes.

"Yess" snow moaned out. Regina slowed her movements.

"Tell me." Regina says Turning her head to the side. She stopped her fingers completely when snow didn't immediately answer.

"Why did you stop?" Snow said in almost a whine.

"Tell me,tell me how much you want this...tell me how much you want my fingers deep inside your cunt." Regina said moving her fingers torturously slow.

"Please fuck me. I need your fingers inside me...I need you to destroy my cunt!" Snow begged with pleading eyes.

"Whatever you want baby." Regina stayed picking up the pace again and throwing the cover off of the bed and going down on her. She sucked and nipped on snows cunt until she felt her walls start to tighten around fingers. She speed up her fingers finding her g-spot.

"Ohh myyy I'm gonna cum….ahhh shit!"

"That's it baby cum all over my finger." Regina whispered into snows ear. That's what pushed her over the edge.

"AHHH FU-IM CUMMING!" Snow screamed.

Regina was shocked as a stream of clear liquid sprayed her in the face. She kept pumping as another stream of liquid came out.

Regina removed her fingers and licked snow clean before climbing back up and kissing her with all of the passion she could muster.

"I didn't know you were a squirter." Regina said sitting up on her elbow.

"Neither did I" Snow said slowly coming back down from her high.

She kissed Regina again before the sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her trance. She groaned before turning over and grabbing her phone off of the nightstand next to Regina's bed.

She gasped when she saw charming's name appear on the screen. She scrambled to get out of the bed and find her clothes.

"What's the rush?" Regina asked sarcastically before she started to get a little concerned. She sat up and grabbed snows arm making her look at her.

"I got to go." Snow stayed leaning in and kissing Regina quickly before rushing out of the door. Regina sighed and flopped back down on the bed. 'I should have known it was to go to be true' Regina thought before getting up to go take a shower. Something was bothering her though snow seemed really agitated on her way out. Almost scared maybe she was just imagining things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review. I might as well say that is you are a big fan of charming you might not like where this story is going. Update coming soon. Also if you have any other pairing you would like me to make a fix about message me ;) ~Keregal


End file.
